Le portrait
by Aliiks
Summary: A la mort de leur mère, Teresa Lisbon prend soin de ses trois frères. Tommy, le plus jeune, a un moyen particulier de gérer cette perte immense...


**Alors voilà, c'est ma production du jour! C'est un OS d'après _Le portrait _de Calogero, parce que dès la première fois que je l'ai entendue, j'ai vu Tommy Lisbon.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Le portrait<strong>

Tommy éteint son réveil du plus vite qu'il le peut. Il ne doit absolument pas faire de bruit. Tess, James et Stan dorment, il ne doit pas les réveiller. Silencieusement, il allume sa lampe de chevet, et écoute. Pas de bruit. Son père dort aussi.

Alors, le petit garçon se lève et roule discrètement le tapis sous ses pieds. Au pied de son bureau, il repère son sac d'école. Il en sort des tas de craies de toutes les couleurs, qu'il a volées à l'école. Tess de doit rien savoir, rien du tout ! Les craies dans la main, il prend une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, puis pose les yeux sur le parquet de sa chambre. Un visage vide, quelques mèches de cheveux brunes… Tommy s'agenouille auprès du portrait. Et pose ses craies à côté de lui, n'en gardant qu'une verte.

...

-Tommy Lisbon ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec les craies ?! soupire sa maîtresse.

Elle s'inquiète, qu'un enfant vole le goûter des autres, c'était normal, qu'il embête ses camarades, ça aussi, mais qu'il vole des craies l'était beaucoup moins… Qu'est-ce que ce petit bout d'homme de 6 ans pouvait bien faire avec des craies ?

Tommy baisse la tête sans répondre.

-Bon, je vais vous rendre vos évaluations de grammaire…

Ah oui, celle sur les pluriels… Tess l'avait tellement fait travailler dessus… Mais le résultat est décevant. Il a eu C. Tommy ne réagit pas et pousse sa feuille sur le bord de son bureau. Tant pis. Papa ne sera pas content. Il croise ses bras sur son bureau et fixe son regard sur le tableau, imaginant les traits de son portrait caché se dessiner au tableau.

-Tommy, l'appelle une voix.

C'est encore la maîtresse. Elle est à côté de lui, et vient de voir qu'il n'a même pas sorti ses cahiers et sa trousse. Alors elle le fait pour lui.

-Tu veux que j'appelle ton papa ?

Il secoue la tête. Il veut rentrer chez lui, mais il ne veut pas appeler son père. Il veut sa sœur. Il veut que Tess sorte de cours, vienne le chercher, le serre dans ses bras, le câline, lui lise des histoires, lui raconte des contes, les bêtises de ses frères, la vie avant.

Les yeux lui piquent et les larmes lui montent aux yeux. La maîtresse ne peut rien faire. Elle lui caresse doucement les cheveux avant de retourner corriger les exercices.

...

Cette nuit, il doit terminer de donner une expression à ce visage sous son tapis. Mais il n'y arrive pas, c'est trop dur, même d'après une photo. Il efface, recommence, plusieurs fois. Mais rien à faire, ce n'est toujours pas la même expression que sur la photo. Alors Tommy laisse le découragement le prendre, et ses larmes coulent comme deux ruisseaux sur ses joues. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se reprend, sèche ses larmes et se remet au travail. Il doit terminer l'expression du visage ce soir…

...

Il sait qu'aujourd'hui, Tess le dépose et que c'est elle qui viendra le chercher à l'école. Il adore sa sœur. Mais ce matin, il est réveillé plus tôt par un grand cri rauque :

-Teresa !

Les yeux paniqués, Tommy se blottit sous sa couette. Il entend les pas de sa sœur rejoindre le salon.

-Oui, Papa ?

-J'veux… J'veux qu't'ailles chercher une aut'bouteille.

-Tu devrais pas, Papa.

Un bruit sec retentit. Teresa vient de recevoir une claque.

-Discute pas.

-Oui, Papa.

-Et va réveiller tes frères, après.

Quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre doucement, il lève les yeux vers Tess.

-Tu es réveillé, Tommy ?

-Oui. Tess… Tu as mal ?

-Non, ça va. Lève-toi, Tommy, je vais chercher les autres.

Tommy soupire et repousse sa couette, balançant ses jambes sur le côté de son lit. Son pied frôle un objet qui roule. Une craie ! Il avait oublié une craie ! Pourvu que Teresa ne la voie pas… Il la récupère et la planque dans son sac, avec les autres.

...

Il fait à nouveau nuit, les grands dorment, et Papa est encore sorti. C'est le moment. Tommy se lève et roule son tapis. Ses craies en main, il s'affaire à dessiner la chevelure de son portrait. De longues mèches brunes, comme celle de Tess, remarque-t-il. Tess lui ressemble tellement…

Quand il a terminé, il se lève et observe son dessin. Les larmes coulent sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il pleure longtemps, puis exténué, il s'allonge auprès du portrait, et s'endort aussitôt.

Quand Teresa ouvre la porte de la chambre de son dernier frère, elle est surprise de le voir allongé à même le sol.

-Tommy, tout va bien ?

Tommy lève brusquement la tête, et rougit.

-Oui, ça va.

-Pourquoi t'es par terre ?

-Euh, je…

Ses yeux alternent entre sa sœur, son dessin, et la photo sur sa table de chevet.

-Tommy, tu dois être gelé, va prendre une douche chaude.

Le petit garçon se lève et sort de sa chambre

-Tommy, le rappelle Tess.

Il retourne sur ses pas. Sa sœur est en face du portrait.

-C'est Maman.

Il hoche la tête. Teresa le serre fort dans ses bras.

-A moi aussi, elle me manque, lui chuchote-t-elle. Mais je suis là. Il ne t'arrivera rien, je suis là.

Tommy rend son câlin à sa sœur.

...

Quand elle le dépose à l'école, ce matin-là, Teresa voit son frère avec une toute petite étincelle au fond des yeux. Il a enfin compris. Compris que si leur maman était partie, et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais revenir, Teresa serait toujours là. Et qu'elle ne les laisserait pas oublier leur mère.

Avant de partir, elle a pris en photo le dessin de son frère, et après les cours, elle ira le faire développer en taille réelle pour le coller au mur de Tommy, et au sien. C'est le plus beau portrait de leur Maman, partie trop tôt…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? J'espère que vous avez bien aimé! Pour ceux qui suivent, je vous promets un niuveau chapitre de Cours Teresa d'ici une semaine...<strong>

**Aliiks**


End file.
